


All That's Left is the Ghost of You

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I miss writing a lot so this happened.  It's just a little piece about Adam hearing a song that reminded him of Sauli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That's Left is the Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Adam slumped down in his seat and pulled the hood over his head. He hated morning flights especially when he was flying from somewhere where it was cold. Making himself get out of bed and go to the airport had been a challenge. His body still shivered with the remnants of the icy breeze that bit through him and even the sound of the airplane's engine sounded cranky to his ears. He huffed to himself and shoved his earbuds in hitting play on his 'relax' playlist and shutting his eyes. 

 

Adam drifted for a while, one song fading into another until the opening of Little Talks startled him. This song shouldn't be on this playlist, no, it shouldn't be anywhere, but in the memory of a relationship lost. Images of Sauli's smile when Adam sang along to it wafted into his mind. The vision was haunting now, the lyrics too accurate for how that final night played out. Adam remembered then the look of distress on Sauli's face when they'd agreed it was over and he'd packed his bags. It was only days after the first time Sauli had come bounding into the living room dancing to Of Monsters and Men, chattering about how amazing the song was and how he had to hear Adam sing it. Adam did. It destroyed him now. 

 

_"You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear   
All that's left is the ghost of you." _

 

Adam mouthed along with those lines, his chest ached like he'd been pummeled by bricks. The ghost of their relationship followed Adam even though it had been months since their split. Tears welled in his eyes without his permission and when the first one slipped down his face he huddled deeper into his hoodie and hoped that sleep would take him away from the hurt. Just maybe this time, Sauli's laughter wouldn't drift into his dreams and make him ache for what he couldn't have anymore. 

 

They decided they were finished and even though Adam was still completely in love with him he was left with nothing but the dreams of what should have been.


End file.
